Tired Of Running For Our Lives
by bowtiesandwalkers
Summary: Amy Pond and Rory Williams are both annoyed and tired of running around all the time. They never seem to go somewhere fully safe. So they demand the Doctor to take them somewhere nice. Where will the Doctor take them?


"DOCTOR!" yelled a very annoyed, tired Amy Pond running back into the TARDIS followed by a equally annoyed and tired Rory Williams. "Amy! What's wrong? Did Rory do something?" replied the Doctor with a severe look of concern on his face. "Rory didn't do anything! It's you! It's what you do! You never take us anywhere where there's just peace and quiet! It's always danger and running about! I'm sick of it! I want to go to a time period where there's nothing but peace, quiet, and happiness! Take us somewhere like that and don't mess it up!" Amy exclaimed. "I don't mean to bring us to danger _every _time! It's the TARDIS! She usually takes me where I need to be, where the danger is so I can help people!" the Doctor replied. "Well, it's time for a vacation then! Either the TARDIS brings us somewhere nice this time or I will call River!" Amy threatened. River's full name was River Song. She was the wife of the Doctor as well as the daughter and childhood friend of Amy and Rory. She wasn't a Timelord like the Doctor, but she knew more about the TARDIS and timey-wimey things than the Doctor. She was brilliant and frighting at the same time. "You wouldn't dare!" said a shocked and slightly frightened Doctor. "I would and I will unless you take us someone nice in 3..2..." The Doctor raced to the TARDIS' control panel. "Okay okay how about ancient China's golden age? There's peace and happiness there! There's even tea there!" "That sounds perfect!" said Amy happily. She then raced out of the room to find some time appropriate clothes to wear. The Doctor ran around the TARDIS' control panel pressing buttons and turning knobs at what seemed like random, but was actually a very organized process. A confused Rory stood with one hand in the air, mouth open, watching the Doctor. "But...but..we don't speak Chinese!" Rory said,. "I know! But that's not a problem! The TARDIS will just translate everything for us! We will speak and hear English while to everyone else it will be Chinese!" said the Doctor."That doesn't really make sense. How does work?!" said Rory, slightly more confused then before. "Oh you know, timey-wimey stuff! Now go on! Go change! You don't want make the locals think you're a alien or something!" the Doctor said.

Ten minutes later they were all dressed as if they were traders from Europe. They stepped out of the TARDIS into the middle of a busy marketplace. "Ah so this is China's golden age. Full of peace, trade, art, and inventions!" Amy said. "Yes! Just how much do you know about China's golden age?" the Doctor said, looking at Amy expectantly. "Depends. What year is it?" said Amy. "It's the year 980. During the Song Dynasty!" said the Doctor. "The Song Dynasty! So far China has invented porcelain, the mechanical clock, printing, and gunpowder. Did you know that porcelain became so associated with Chinese culture that it's now called "china?" And that the idea for the mechanical clock was carried by traders to medieval Europe?! First China had block printing, which spread to Korea and Japan, but later had movable type! The gunpowder was first used for fireworks!" Amy said excitedly. "Gosh I thought we were here to have fun not have a history lesson!" Rory said. "Sorry! I happen to know a lot about China! How about we go see if we can get some tea? The Doctor said there will be tea here, _right_ Doctor?" Amy said turning around to the Doctor but only to find out that he had ran off. "Arrggh! Of course he would run off!" Amy said. She then started to push her way through the busy marketplace followed by Rory.

They found the Doctor sitting with three ladies. He was drinking tea with them and chatting excitedly. "Ah Amy and Rory! About time you found me! Everyone, these are my companions, Amelia Pond and Rory Williams." the Doctor said. "Her hair...It's so red. You must be very foreign then, no?" said the first lady. "Yes, I am from Scotland. It's very far from here." Amy said with a wink. "And you boy, you look like you need some tea! Come, sit with us!" said the second lady. They both sat down along side of the Doctor. "So, what's life like here for you?" questioned Amy while sipping her tea. "Oh it's been great! I haven't have to do anything lately but sit around with my friends! This is a time of peace and prosperity! Our husbands and sons have good steady jobs, so us ladies can just sit around talking and drink tea. We paint, play music, dancing, make clothes. We even play games such as backgammon. Our lives are pretty fantastic due to all the silk road and ocean trading. The artisans and scholars also have made some of the most important technological advances! This is a time of peace, wealth, and advancements in art, literature, and music. This is the best years of our society!" said the third lady. The other two ladies nodded their heads while sipping their tea in agreement. "Well that's great news to hear! Now, thank you for the tea but we best be off!" said the Doctor. "What?! We just got here!" said Amy. "Yes, but there's nothing here! Nobody needs my help! Everything is okay here! That's boring!" he turned to the ladies. "No offense, you guys are great!" The ladies just nodded their heads. "But really, we should really go! Your hair is starting to attract people and that's not good! You're disrupting the peace!" the Doctor said. He then thanked the ladies for the tea and ran off in the direction of the TARDIS. Amy sighed and placed her now empty cup of tea on the table. "It always has to be exciting and danger with the Doctor! He can never stay in one place where it's peace and quiet for too long!" She turned to the ladies. "Thank you for the tea, it was wonderful. I enjoyed my time here with you. I love China! Now come on Rory! We've got to go before the Doctor forgets about us and leaves without us!" She ran back toward the TARDIS, pulling Rory along with her.


End file.
